


Poison

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Marauders Time, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Poison

He had killed him.  
Severus stared in bewilderment at the lifeless body in front of him.  
He had been persuaded by Remus to brew the Wolfsbane Potion and he had been skeptical from the beginning. The brown-haired charmed him and Severus had finally said 'yes'.  
And now … he had killed him!!!  
Remus was dead!! Because of him!!!  
How should he explain that?  
Severus pressed his hands against his eyes. Startled he jerked back as a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
“You look as if you've seen a ghost!” said Remus, voice hoarse and grinning.  
That bastard!!!


End file.
